Untitled
by Iia
Summary: Karin finds it hard to grasp the reality that states the only Suigetsu she likes is the one she claims to hate. [Suigetsu x Karin] [Untitled Oneshot]


**Disclaimer:** Nope...still don't own Naruto, or all that. D:

**A/N:** More SuiKa! Thi is doing to dissapoint some people (-cough-Kin and myr-cough-) because it's not smut...again...but I found myself highly frustrated last night, and had to get it out somehow. I got this. It's an untitled fic, and my first one in a present-tense style. I hope it's okay. Also...

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! **I'm very grateful for everyone who's enjoying the SuiKa, and I'm happy that no one is pushing me to work on Icha Icha. I thank you all for respecting my choice of work, and I will continue the fic once some inspiration kicks in. Until then, please continue to leave me amazing reviews on my fics! I even like to reply to the good ones. :D

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Untitled**

**----------**

Karin is slow in realizing and admitting that Suigetsu is as human as everyone else.

In fact, it takes up until after Team Hebi's second fight against Akatsuki for her to notice.

Suigetsu is never one to skip out on dinner by the fire, and out of all four team members, he is never _ever_ the most silent.

So it is when there are only three people sitting around the flames and there is silence all around that Karin realizes Suigetsu is not being himself. She pretends to enjoy his lack of presence at supper, because that is all she has ever wished for in this trip. But she cannot stop the presence in her own body that tells her him not there is wrong.

Karin finds it hard to grasp the reality that states the only Suigetsu she likes is the one she claims to hate. She cannot help but admit to herself that without the trouble making, teasing, and obnoxious personality, Suigetsu is still not a person she admires.

In fact, she only dislikes him more.

It has been only a day since he has started acting so strangely, but to Karin's surprise it has already driven her more insane than his constant breaks and prodding into her life ever did. She does not like this new Suigetsu at all, and it pushes her to stand up from the fire and make her way though the forest until she finds him.

When she does, there is something about the way he is staring at his reflection in the river that makes her heart sink. She is not used to Suigetsu causing these reactions from her, and she has no desire to become accustomed. She much prefers the urge to knock his teeth out from his teasing smirks. But Suigetsu is not smirking.

Suigetsu's gaze does not break when Karin sits next to him on the riverbed, nor does he speak to her. This concerns her, and so she makes a promise to herself that she will solve his problem. In turn, Karin thinks, her own problems will be solved.

"It's only a sword," she says. She doesn't blame herself for not understanding why the Samehada is so important to him anyway. But she_ is_ aware that it is the cause of Suigetsu's newfound attitude...or lack thereof.

The man besides her frowns, but he does not think she is worth replying to, so he doesn't.

"Even if you didn't win, you fought well."

Karin finds that it was oddly easy to compliment him. This only makes her want the old Suigetsu back even more.

He smirks at his reflection, but it is not light at heart. Karin doesn't like it.

"That doesn't matter, does it?" he sneers, only to glare at his reflection as if it had insulted him.

"Well, at least you aren't dead."

He smirks again, and though it's not his true smirk, it's a lot closer than the last one.

"That's true," he says. However, after a moment of silence, Karin finds the man staring back at himself.

She sighs.

"You tried," she says in an unnaturally soft voice. It is still compelling to her that she is even able to be so nice to someone she doesn't like in the least.

"Just because he beat you doesn't make you weak, you know. Sasuke and Juugo...even me. I'd say we're satisfied," she continues. Though willing to help Suigetsu, Karin cannot help be embarrassed at admitting that he is strong.

"I'm not," is all he says, and the bitterness in his tone offends her.

But when she looks back into the river, and actually focuses on his reflection, it is only then that she realizes that Suigetsu is not mad at her, or the rest of the team, or even Kisame or Akatsuki. He is upset with _himself_. Over a lousy sword.

"You could satisfy the Gods themselves, but if you can't satisfy yourself, then you'll never appreciate it, right?" she asks. She gets a shrug in return, and in an instant, her foot splashes into the river. The ripples immediately mutilate Suigetsu's reflection, and Karin believes that it is the first time she's seen him blink since she sat with him.

"I'll happen to let you know, jerk, that I am not one to sit around, be honest with you, and not have it appreciated!" she scolds, standing up, finally at her end with his impassive attitude. "If you'd stop being so self centered, you'd stop looking at yourself, and see all the people around you!"

"You don't think Sasuke will help you get stronger? You don't think Juugo will go back and hold off the other enemies while to try fighting that shark guy again?!"

As Karin continues to rant, Suigetsu stares up at her, eyes wide.

"Don't you think that I wouldn't track that guy down for you?!" she says finally, cheeks heated from frustration.

For a moment, they are completely silent, but soon enough Suigetsu is getting to his feet. Karin watches his every move, an angry scowl on her face.

It is only then that he smiles at her, before walking into the direction of the rest of the team.

Karin stands there dumbfounded for longer than she thinks she should have, but eventually she follows his footsteps back to their campsite.

Karin is slow at realizing that Suigetsu is not always a complete bastard.

"What're you staring at, Four Eyes? You got the hots for me or something? You've barely touched your fish!"

"W-what?! You delirious son of a bitch! I'm not staring at you!"

But she is quick to realize that being a complete bastard is what she likes about him the most.

* * *

**A/N:** :D Hope you liked it. -gives hugs- Leave reviews, please! I really want to hear from the Suigetsu x Karin fans! Oh, and hey all you writers: Write some SuiKa! Every one I've read so far is great (Not counting mine.), and I'd love to see more!

Tootles!


End file.
